Liquid crystal display devices have been used in various fields as display devices. In recent years, liquid crystal display panels of a fringe field switching (FFS) mode and an in-plane switching (IPS) mode have been put to practical use. The liquid crystal display panel of the FFS mode or IPS mode is configured such that a liquid crystal layer is held between an array substrate, which includes a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a counter-substrate. On the counter-substrate, almost no electrically conductive film is disposed. Thus, a technique has been proposed for shielding an electric field from the outside, which adversely affects the liquid crystal layer.
For example, there has been proposed a technique of providing an antistatic film including electrically conductive particles, which include either or both of antimony-doped tin oxide (ATO) and tin-doped indium oxide (ITO), and a binder. In addition, there has been proposed a technique of coating a transparent conductive film including electrically conductive inorganic particles and a resin component on a major surface of a transparent substrate, the major surface being located on a side opposite to the liquid crystal layer.
On the other hand, such a technique has been proposed that an optical sheet, which is located on a front-surface side of a protection-plate-integrated liquid crystal display panel, is covered with a transparent sheet, and the protection plate and the transparent sheet are coupled by a resin layer.